the_clones_of_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #3 TITLE: Diggers CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Before Monkey Wrench SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: The game opens in Ivy Hill Cemetery, Alexandria, VA, where Wernher Von Braun’s is buried. The player character is watching his grave being dug up. Inside the casket they test the bones to see if they are authentic, they are found to be fake. This is the main mission of the game even though there are other missions you can do that are side missions in the game. They player first goes to the archives where they go through a series of letters to his wife. In them they discover that Wernher missed living in Germany and regretted leaving though he was happy to get away from the Natzi party. The last letter is from the hospital asking his wife to take his body back to Germany when he died but to tell no one. The player can then choose either going to germany or going to a specialist to authenticate the letters, either one will lead to his body but at a different location. If you choose to go to Germany a series of clues take you to a small village where Wernher is buried. There is a cutscene as the PAM project pays top dollar for the DNA. If you choose to go to the authenticator, he will discover that the letters are fake and then a series of clues will take you to a politician Thaddeus Vermeer who found the body in Germany and is about to destroy it. However the character stops him and they get the cut scene with PAM just in a different location. Even after the main story is over the player still have many other missions they can play and new events will be created and released on a bi-weekly basis. LOGLINE: In a world where cloning is a reality there are detectives called Diggers that track down the DNA to resurrect the dead for the PAM project and the higher profile the individual the higher the price. GENRE: Sci-fi PROTAGONIST: The protagonists is the player and they can customize their character and create any name that they want. ANTAGONIST: Soren Wraith is a dangerous assassin that has dozens of hidden blades on his person. He has a scar on his throat where his voice box was damaged, he hasn’t said a word since. He works for any company that can afford his outrages prices and he has never failed to kill the one that he is contracted to kill. Gem Villalobos - '''is on magazines around the world as the most beautiful Digger of all time. She is credited with the most finds out of any digger however the means in which she gets them is any means necessary. She has a team that works with her and her favorite method of extracting DNA is from live subjects who afterwords are no longer among the living. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Porsche Alessandro - '''Her father was also a digger and he was a famous one at that. Unfortunately his great career was cut short literally by Soren Wraith. She is searching for him even now to avenge her fathers death. '''Diego Alcantar- '''Is a laughing stock amongst the Digger Community, he is the worse digger of all time and the loudest. He is constantly giving quotes and writing books to give advice for diggers yet he has never recovered any DNA that the PAM project can use '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Future San Francisco. A sprawling metropolis that has the largest cloning facilities in the world. The city is covered by a large shield to block out the suns deadly rays. Inside the dome there are deep clouds of smog and people must wear masks in order to survive, but even then most people get sick. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''This is the only story that you get to learn about the mysterious Diggers. Without these clandestine peoples the PAM project would never had been as strong as it was and it wouldn't have the DNA of all the great historical figures. '''TARGET MARKET: Young Adults and kids THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''All kids do these day is play apps. Young adults play on apps as well but I feel like the main group that use apps are kids. They even ignore their TV's and playstation in order to play apps. '''MEDIUM: App WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''This story works as an app because its a kind of investigative mystery. The players will be able to search for clues in the set pieces, so the gameplay will be very simple so that kids can solve the mysteries. It might sound childish but adults like these simple games as well because there will be a cool story attached to the clues. '''PLATFORM: Cell phones, computers, and Ipads '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''It works on this platform because these are the platforms that apps work on. I think though that it would be sold as an app for Cell phone and I-pads. That way it can utilize the touch screen.